


Bad Decisions

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Scared Draco Malfoy, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Draco is scared of thunderstorms and, to comfort him, Harry lets him sleep in his bed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Bad Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fanfiction Writing Prompts (Fluff + Smut)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/548029) by pubbyyy. 



Draco hated thunderstorms. He didn't mind the rain at all. In fact, he loved the rain. It was when the sky decided to mix electricity and water, a famously bad decision. Currently, he was curled up under a blanket, trying to be terrified quietly. There was a loud crack directly outside of his window, drawing a whimper and a flinch out. 

He knew Harry was a light sleeper so he wasn't shocked the curtains drew back to reveal Potter himself, looking concerned. 

"Are you okay, Draco?" Harry asked, not bothering to keep quiet as Ron slept like the dead. 

"I'm fine, Potter." Draco said in his most convincing voice, though that was undone as another crack of thunder made him flinch again. 

"Are you scared of the thunder?" Harry asked, shocked. 

"I might be." Draco admitted shamefully. 

"Would it help to sleep in my bed tonight?" Harry offered. It wasn't an odd offer as they usually shared a bed when they couldn't sleep through their nightmares. 

"Yes," Draco answered and was surprised when he was lifted off his bed. "I can walk, you know."

"You could. Or I could carry you."

Draco huffed but let it happen. This wasn't exactly new either but that was just because Draco acted like a child when he was feeling emotional and Harry couldn't resist. 

Harry gently placed Draco in his bed and took the other side, pulling the blanket over both of them. Draco was quick to cuddle into Harry, who wrapped his arms around him and tangled their legs together. 

The next morning, Harry opened his eyes to find Draco bathed in sunlight. He spent the next five minutes memorizing his features for the hundredth time. When he started to play with his hair, the blonde blinked his eyes open. 

"We have to stop meeting like this." Draco said, making both of them laugh. 

"I don't know, I rather like these meetings." 

Harry grinned and cupped Draco's face, stroking his cheek gently. Draco nuzzled into the hand and tried to move closer to Harry, though they were already very close. 

"They're my favorite part of the day." Harry continued, pressing his lips to Draco's. 

"I think that's my favorite part of the day." Draco said when they pulled away. 

Ever since then, Harry loved thunderstorms. Draco was still terrified but that's okay. Harry was always there.


End file.
